


Classic Casanova

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenue Q, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes to call Bucky her "good old-fashioned loverboy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter, more Promise!verse! <3

Darcy has that little habit. She’ll call him a “good, old-fashioned lover-boy.” It irked Steve at first, because he’d gotten a show before he’d known the two had been together-together, and had already known that Bucky really, really wasn’t.

For his part, Bucky liked to play it up. He didn’t talk much, still, but he would smile sweetly, would still get doors and chairs for her, rub her feet when they were sore, chastely kiss the apple of her cheek or tangle their fingers when around others (and not take it any farther). He paid for dinner when they went out. He won her ridiculous plush animals when they went to Coney or to the county fair when she brought him back home to meet her family. He bought Darcy her favorite candy just because, let her wear his jacket when she seemed even a little cold.

But as soon as they were alone, he had his mouth on hers to claim her lips, to remind himself that she was right there, that she was his, that he could, that she enjoyed him.

If they had the evening and whatever apartment they were curled up in for the night, for the weekend, he had her wearing his shirt and nothing else. He had her in his lap, against a wall, on her knees, bent over tables. He reveled in all the soft skin he had to stroke hands over, all the trust she allowed him, the way Darcy moaned and panted and pleaded his name. Would quietly whisper his praise of her against his ear.

When he started speaking more, one of his favorite things to do with that was to murmur and tease her with his singing voice as they were curled in the breathless, luminescent moments after their coupling. Pull her close so that she felt more than heard the way he’d sing her favorite show tunes.

Steve eventually chased him around the tower, both half dressed, screaming and swearing and trying to swat him with a broom while Bucky sang Avenue Q over his shoulder at him, laughing through the third rendition of “If You Were Gay” as he sprinted through the labs with the other hot on his heels.

Darcy had rewarded him for getting Steve to run around in nothing but basketball shorts and streaking around in loose sweatpants without them falling off and showing everyone else “My ultimate treasure as a Pirate Captain. Honestly, not even Fury would be able to resist the lure of such booty.” She had been blowing him, and Bucky had laughed so hard that Sam had walked into his room to ask if he was okay and had fled.

This time, both were singing show tunes while Steve and Sam chased them around. But no-one but his roommates were the wiser (except Jane, who Darcy would gleefully recount to) of his antics.

All they could see was that he was a good, old-fashioned lover-boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was that prompt that I went, oh, this is going to turn into filth. It did not, because this worked a lot better. 
> 
> Feel free to come howl at me or give me more prompts over on [](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>!)


End file.
